narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Karu Clan
The Karu clan ( カル 一族, ''Karu Ichizoku) '' is a clan that currently resides in Iwagakure. It originally began as a nomadic clan which braved the harsh winter conditions of the mountains in the Earth Country. The clan is built on pride and support by its sturdy warriors. Traditionally, any ninja in the clan was required to either be male or have the Ryoko, the clan’s bloodline limit. History Founding The Karu clan was formed when a group of fugitives found themselves running away from several ninja in pursuit of them. They found their freedom in the freezing cold temperatures and treacherous terrain of what is established to be the Earth Country. They survived by travelling constantly to meet up with different caravans for supplies. Eventually times passed and the fugitives with the bounties died, but their tradition of being nomadic passed on to their children, along with their hunting skills and willingness to live in such conditions. The Karu at this time were excellent craftsmen as well, making most of their clothes and weapons out of the animals and natural resources they encountered. The time of the original fugitives is unknown, but it is assumed to be before the time Madara Uchiha was born. Uchiha Affiliations The Karu necessarily were a peaceful clan, and did not want any association at all with the Uchiha - Senju conflict going on in the Fire Country. However, luck drove a young Izuna Uchiha and a battered group of men out into the Earth Country for an extermination mission. Eventually, they found themselves unprepared for the winter at hand, and made a quick deal with the Karu for their help under the conditions that they would not tell anyone that they did help them. Izuna betrayed the trust of the Karu after several weeks in living in their camp, sending word to his brother Madara (who was only second in command at the time) of the Karu's help, and that he was staying with them. Madara, knowing they were nomads who would be impossible to track down, sent a message to Izuna to be purposely intercepted by the Senju. It included strong hints that Izuna was with these people who he thought not to be strong warriors, and that Izuna should get back soon because he was very vulnerable. The Karu were not anticipating the attack that the Senju unleashed upon them. Once it became apparent that Izuna had betrayed the nomads, their trust for him vanished. After several hours battling between the powerful Senju and the small force of shinobi that the Karu held, the Uchiha themselves showed up to catch the Senju off guard. It is assumed that Izuna did not know of his brother's plans to have the Senju attack at the Uchiha's advantage to both lead them to the Karu as well as catching them by surprise. At the end of the battle the Uchiha came out victorious, but the Karu came out with many casualties. An alliance was formed between the clans in honour of the battle they fought together that winter. The Uchiha have long since forgotten about it, but the Karu, who still carry on with the tradition of storytelling, remember it as a tall tale. Iwagakure As the founding of Iwagakure came by, so did the rebuilding of the Karu ninja force. The Karu weren't necessarily one of the clans the Village Hidden in the Rocks was founded around, but it was an important key in the construction of preventing the mountains around them from having dangerous avalanches that could possibly crush the village as it just began. The small Karu section of the village was rural, much like their nomadic village was. It wasn't very large either, and many wouldn't even realise the small complex of Earth-made homes were devoted to the once nomadic group. Eventually most of the tribe-like qualities that their clan grew up around diminished. Only very few of the Karu continued to live by passing down the original techniques and traditions that the nomadic clan was based on. The Karu's appearance at this time change to a more modern style, wearing lighter clothes as they branched out into different professions other than those that their nomadic patterns restricted them to. The Karu also began to fight differently, relying less on the Ryoko, and more on the newly enhanced technique of tattoo jutsu. Abilities Kekkei Genkai The Ryoko, nicknamed 'bear fat' by its users, is a kekkei genkai that works defensively. The nickname isn't far off from what it really is; a large portion of pure extra muscle and fat lining the body. Although it greatly increases the weight of the ninja, it is rare that someone will appear overweight just because of the Ryoko. This is mainly because of how the extra muscle tissue and fat is so tightly packed together. The Ryoko works defensively by being like a shock absorber. This muscle and fat allows its users to endure harsher hits without nearly as many serious consequences. Poisons also must be ingested, as being injected or having it enter through a cut in the skin will most likely not break through the first layer of fat (unless of course they are stabbed deeply). The most interesting use of the kekkei genkai is how the Karu used it as a way of living. Those that didn't have the Ryoko when the clan was still nomadic had to keep warm with as many layers of clothing as they could. Those with the 'bear fat' had a natural system of heating in their body. While there are many ways that the Karu have taken advantage of the Ryoko, there are some downsides that cannot be avoided. Anyone who has this extra weight on their body has to work harder to move. It drains so much energy from the user, that nearly half of their chakra is invoulentarily being used to just move around, and even more when their body is force to heat itself up. This makes the Karu very slow ninja, and also ones that don't last well in long battles. Tattoo Jutsus Not strictly a Karu clan technique in battle, but tying jutsu to tattoos was adopted and adapted by the Karu after settling in Iwagakure. Having natural curiosities for art and a strong desire to learn how to control their chakra better, the Karu naturally embraced this challenge. The tattoo jutsus worked by focusing chakra into a tattoo that previously was assigned a jutsu, eliminating the need for handseals. The struggles with these jutsus are the overexertion of chakra, and the strategic placement and power of each jutsu, as it is permanent. Several Karu who use this technique in battle are Ren Karu, Kazuo Karu, Misaki Karu, and Kaito Karu. Clan Jutsu One of several jutsus that the Karu have created is the Adaptive Fists jutsu. While anyone outside the clan could learn it, the Ryoko helps prevent any serious injuries that could occur when first learning it. The process of using this technique is learning to take a substance and learning to adapt (coat) the user's fists in it in order to create a more dangerous punch. It is about expanding the substance through the user's natural chakra nature, and learning to adapt to the others. The simplicity of the technique is determined by what your chakra nature is, and what the element you are adapting to is. For example, someone with a chakra nature for fire would have a simple time with adapting and coating their hands in fire. it would take a lot of practice for them to adapt their fist to water, unless they also had that nature type. A user that uses this jutsu is Ren Karu, combining it with tattoo jutsus in order to minimise handseals. Category:Clans Category:FINAL